


Confessions of a Stormwind Prince

by FlaireMurasawa



Series: Confessions of (Click to Complete) [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, Humor, M/M, Snapshots, get-together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaireMurasawa/pseuds/FlaireMurasawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1) Boy meets boy. 2) Boy sleeps with boy. 3) Boy freaks out. 4) Repeat steps 2 and 3. 5) Repeat steps 2 and 3 again.  In which Anduin is a horrible human being, or so he thinks.  Porn necessary to plot. Originally posted on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a Stormwind Prince

Warnings: I have never played the original Warcraft games, and started in Cataclysm. I have never played Alliance, Priest or Rogue. I haven’t read any of the comics, graphic novels or books. Hence, I am weak on all the important lore, and am making stuff up as I go along.  
Disclaimer: Warcraft and all associated titles and products belong to Blizzard. I am making no profit from use of their characters. Also, no one knows how Jihui is played. It is not mahjong (which is Chinese and therefore plausible) and it is not shogi (which is Japanese and 100% removed from China-inspired Pandaria)

\--------------------------------------------------------

“Come on, Wrathion, hurry up!” 

Anduin held back a laugh as he pounded on the door as obnoxiously as possible. He knew Wrathion wouldn’t be able to wake up early as planned. For all the black dragon’s boasting about his personal attributes, he couldn’t operate on anything less than nine hours of sleep—and Anduin was all too glad to point out Wrathion’s flaws.

“Wrathion! You’re the one who wanted to do this!” he continued, knocking all the while.

Admittedly, it was Anduin himself who suggested the appointed hour, and some strategic goading kept Wrathion from changing it. The blonde grinned as he heard low, incoherent mumbling. The door swung open with a squeak.

Anduin’s smile fled.

Dark hair tumbling in messy, tangled curls around his shoulders, half-lidded eyes flashing, Wrathion snarled, “Anduin Wrynn, if you don’t leave me in peace I will have Left and Right blow you to bits and I will consume your fingers for breakfast.”

Anduin must have stammered out something his compatriot deemed satisfactory, because the door shut without any more fuss, and he was alone once again.

He remembered to breathe.

He hadn’t known that Wrathion had long hair.

That was hot.

Turban-less, sleepy Wrathion was hot. Anduin wanted to see that again.

Luckily for him, it turned out that without his full regiment of sleep, Wrathion was prone to catnapping. The dragon eventually yielded to his body’s demands as the pair pored over a book together. Even though Wrathion was drooling on his shoulder and Anduin was stiff from sitting up straight so his companion wouldn’t take a spill, all the blonde could think was, “Cute.” 

\---------------------------------------

“Happy Winter’s Veil!” Anduin crowed, thrusting a festively wrapped package at his friend.

It was Winter’s Veil Eve at the Tavern in the Mists. The denizens of Pandaria were quick to embrace the new holidays the foreigners brought to their shores. Hence, Tong threw a party for his friends, as well as to help his two royal patrons feel more “at home”; never mind the fact that Wrathion had only celebrated it once in his young life, and Anduin would be attending a formal celebration at Lion’s Landing.

“For me?” Wrathion blurted out in shock, even as his hands reflexively grasped the gift. Two seconds too late, his autopilot kicked in. He assumed a haughty expression. “Of course you got something for me. I’m the most important person here.”

Anduin smiled. “I hope you like it.”

“Hmph. I hope your royal upbringing is reflected in your taste. I wouldn’t accept anything that was less than worthy of a prince,” the dragon snorted and turned away, heading for his room.

Wrathion shut the door and leaned back against it, staring at the box. His face still burned—he hoped the blonde hadn’t noticed. For all his bluster, Wrathion was really flattered—and mortified. He didn’t thank Anduin, hadn’t gotten him anything, and criticized the present to his face. He would have felt better if the other boy chastised his rudeness, or asked for something in return, but he just stood there, grinning like an idiot, happy to be this perfect, altruistic martyr.

He didn’t know what troubled him more, that he wished he had a present for Anduin, or that he even cared what the prepubescent priest thought. Wrathion plopped onto his bed, prying at the seals in the wrapping. 

A suspiciously familiar voice in the back of his head whispered that he wasn’t supposed to open it until the next day, or midnight at least.

He growled, dropping the box onto the blankets. Might as well do this properly, he told himself.

A few enterprising champions on the day after Winter’s Veil were treated to the sight of the two princes battling their remote-trolled toys and stuffing themselves with holiday snacks.

\------------------------------------------

Anduin gasped as Wrathion aggressively palmed the front of his pants. In spite of being tipsy from a tad too much New Year drink, the blonde quickly got the agenda, lips latching onto Wrathion’s neck as his fingers fumbled with their laces. He even had the presence of mind to kick the door shut behind them before both of their members were in his grasp, and he stroked them together, hard and fast. Wrathion gasped, the hand on Anduin’s shoulder gripping painfully tight, and Anduin made an unintelligible noise before he was overcome.

When his surroundings swam back in focus, it was to Wrathion’s face, panting softly and glistening with a light sheen of sweat. He smiled at the sight, and Wrathion smiled shakily back. After they went through the business of tidying up and had all their clothes back in place, it finally hit Anduin.

“I just had sex with a man,” he blurted out.

So much for perfect. “How romantic. Is this how you commence pillow-talk with all the girls?” Wrathion drawled.

“No, I- I mean, I’ve never had sex with—”

“Technically, it wasn’t sex.”

“—anybody.”

Wrathion’s preprogrammed subset of sarcasm and snark was wiped clean from his brain as he processed that statement and everything it implied.

Anduin was a bit slower on the uptake. “Does that mean I’m gay? Oh no, my dad’s going to kill me! I’m going to be the first gay king in the history of the Alliance. Is that a good thing? How am I going to choose an heir?”

“Anduin Wrynn!”

The blonde raised his head from his hands to meet the glower of a very irate dragon.

“If you’re going to continue with your personal drama, I’d rather you do it elsewhere,” Wrathion said, crossly. 

Anduin realized they were in Wrathion’s room. Their rooms at the tavern were identical, but he had been too...distracted, earlier, to notice they hadn’t climbed any stairs on the way to their destination. This was an entirely inappropriate place and time to be having a breakdown. Although he liked to pretend otherwise, Wrathion was terrible at hiding his emotions—Anduin could read his face like an open book. His priorities asserted themselves, and he got up and embraced the other boy.

“I don’t regret it, if that’s what you’re wondering,” he murmured.

“I’m not,” Wrathion mumbled into Anduin’s shoulder.

“Do you mind if I stayed here for the night?”

“Suit yourself,” is what he said, but the way he hugged back told a different story.

\------------------------

Anduin’s eyes squeezed shut as Wrathion took him into his mouth.

After sleeping on it and making a few things clear (yes, this would screw up Wrathion’s goals; yes, Anduin’s position in the Alliance would not allow for this sort of relationship; yes, it was about time they were selfish for once) they got back to working through all the tension that had accumulated since they met.

Wrathion didn’t waste any time. They had been making out, and the next thing he knew, Wrathion got Anduin’s pants down and he—

Anduin swore as Wrathion took a breath, the air swirling around his cock. He was clearly inexperienced. The dragon kept stopping to breathe, didn’t go very deep, and couldn’t decide where to put his hands—they brushed against Anduin’s sides, rested on his hips, ghosted across his thighs, fondled his balls.

It was driving Anduin crazy. 

They had gone to bed the night before with their shirts off, so when he looked down, he was treated to the delicious sight of Wrathion’s bare shoulders and sleep-matted curls. Befuddled by the sensations in his lower half, he couldn’t resist trailing his fingers along that dark skin, up his cheek and into his hair.

His fingers snagged a tangle, making Wrathion groan. The vibration went straight up Anduin’s cock, and he barely had time for a warning. “Wrath, I’m gonna…unngh…”

Instead of pulling away, Wrathion clamped down, lips forming a tight seal around his girth, sucking as Anduin spent inside his mouth. His cock was still twitching when Wrathion swallowed and glanced up through his lashes, crimson locking with azure. Without breaking contact, he licked his lips and rose to slide into Anduin’s lap.

That was instantly the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. Anduin felt like that was going to happen a lot from now on.

“Haaaaah…wow, that…” Anduin gasped, still a bit dazed.

Wrathion grinned smugly and leaned in.

“…that was illegal in the Eastern Kingdoms until thirty years ago.” 

Wrathion leaned back, expression going flat. He made to stand. 

“Wait!” Anduin quickly grasped his hips, holding him in place.

Wrathion rolled his eyes. “We agreed on how this would work just ten minutes ago. Having second thoughts already, dear prince?”

“Not at all.” Anduin finished what the other began, and pecked him lightly on the lips. “That was amazing. It felt so good, no wonder someone made it illegal.”

The corner of Wrathion’s mouth twitched upward. “You’re terrible at this,” he said, even as he let Anduin pull him in for another kiss.

\--------------------------------------------

Anduin gaped. “We’re tied.”

“I thought you said the point of this game was for both sides to win.” Wrathion furrowed his brow, wondering why his friend wasn’t pleased.

“We haven’t won the game, we just ran out of moves to make.” He studied the board again. Each piece was locked in position, blocked by other pieces or limited by specific rulings. 

Wrathion connected the dots. “If neither of us won, then we both lost.”

“We haven’t technically beaten each other…”

The dragon took it badly once he caught on. “What does that mean? The game wins?” he sputtered. “That’s the only outcome more ridiculous than everyone winning. I’m getting Tong to look at this.”

“I have a better idea,” Anduin piped. “Why don’t we play for a tiebreaker?”

Wrathion groaned. “I’ve already wasted enough time on this stupid game.”

“I’m thinking of a different kind of game.”

The Alliance guards didn’t hear what their prince whispered into the other’s ear, but couldn’t miss the blonde’s lecherous grin as he pulled the stunned dragon into his bedroom and closed the door.

Wrathion moaned into Anduin’s mouth when the other boy squeezed his buttocks. Logically, no one could be as pure as the Prince of the Alliance, and it was true—Anduin was downright filthy. Wathion dragged his tongue along Anduin’s before parting for air. He got as far as discarding Anduin’s belt before simply forcing his hands under the blonde’s shirt in his desperation for more contact. He could tell his partner was diligently undoing every button on his own coat, though he continued to grind against him with increasing urgency. Why did royal trappings have to be so literal? 

Wrathion felt the back of his knees hit the bed. Oh, so that’s how he thought it was going to be? To make his position on the matter clear, Wrathion shoved against Anduin particularly hard, causing the other to stagger back. He continued pushing Anduin back against the wall, where he pinned him as they continued to rut.

Anduin captured Wrathion’s lips in another kiss, but was forced to break it as their breaths grew more ragged. He gave up on the buttons and reached around Wrathion’s back, holding him close, inhaling his scent, tasting his skin. Wrathion muffled his sounds in the junction between Anduin’s neck and shoulder. It was too hot, too much…

The blonde went rigid for a split-second, then his entire body shuddered and his vision went white. When he came back to himself, he leaned back against the wall with his head tilted upwards, and waited for his breathing to slow. He was supporting Wrathion, who had gone limp against him. Cuddling like this was nice, even though they were standing, fully dressed, damp, sticky and—Anduin shifted his legs—clammy.

Conditions were rapidly dropping from “nice” to “gross.”

“Wrathion, can you stand?” he inquired, pushing the dragon away from him a little. Granted, he was staying upright, but he had solid wood behind him, while Anduin’s arms seemed to be all that was keeping the other boy up.

“Mmmm, uh, yeah,” Wrathion mumbled, which was the most unintelligible Anduin had ever heard from him.

Cute. Anduin smiled and even with his own slightly trembling legs, sat them both down on the bed. 

“These trousers are done for,” he stated as he started stripping. “Do you want to borrow a pair—”

He did a double-take at the state of his partner’s pants.

They were bone-dry.

“Wrathion, why didn’t you tell me you didn’t finish?” he asked, pressing a hand up against the dragon’s clothed crotch.

Wrathion hissed and recoiled. “That’s sensitive!”

Anduin drew back, confused. “But you didn’t come.”

“It doesn’t matter!” the dark-skinned boy snapped.

Anduin’s face fell. “Sorry, I just…wanted to take care of you.”

He looked like a kicked puppy. That expression did things with his insides that Wrathion didn’t like.

“I’m fine, really,” he insisted, trying to amend the situation with as much dignity as possible. “It’s because I’m- I’m-” he blushed beet-red, “notreproductivelymatureyet.”

Anduin’s puppy-face transitioned into a confused-face as he dissected that jumble. 

Wrathion elaborated, “I can still feel pleasure, my body just doesn’t—” 

“By the Light, you’re TWO,” Anduin stated in horror.

“In dragon years.” 

“You’re two years old, you’re a BABY.”

He hadn’t been expecting that. “Excuse me?”

“I’m a pedophile,” Anduin whispered to himself, clutching his knees to his chest. “Back home, we put those sort people in jail. I’m a horrible human being. I’ve corrupted you.”

Wrathion had never been more thoroughly insulted.

After hours of serious discussion (including childish name-calling on Wrathion’s part and maidenly tearshead on Anduin’s) they’d hit on a source of the problem.

“You read every tome on Alliance law ever written?”

Anduin nodded miserably. “I memorized them by the time I was ten.”

“I knew you liked books, but that’s just wrong.” Wrathion brushed back some of the hair that escaped from his bun and poured himself some more tea.

“I was kind of ruling a kingdom at the time. That knowledge is crucial to being an effective monarch,” Anduin gave a self-righteousness sniff.

It was the complete opposite of the nervous wreck he’d been earlier. Wrathion smiled into his teacup. “Back to the matter at hand, are you going to have an existential crisis every time we get physical? Because I find that very unattractive.” 

“No, that was just a moment of weakness. You know, I let my guard down in the post-coital bliss?” Anduin joked as he massaged his right thigh.

“More like post-coital panic attack.” Wrathion rolled his eyes. “Your problem is that you never do anything fun, so whenever faced with something above the level of watching paint dry, you bolt. Let’s start with your choice of reading material. I’ve heard of some Pandaren scrolls that should be much more entertaining than your Alliance law.”

Wrathion regretted his suggestion when they actually found the ancient Pandaren pornography.

\------------------------------------------------------

They spent the day in for Love is in the Air.

“I’ll show you ‘fun,’” Anduin said, and Wrathion told him off for sounding like something out of a cheap harlequin. His mood changed when it became clear what Anduin had in mind.

Wrathion whined when Anduin hit his prostate again. It was a slow process, but once Anduin had his entire length inside, it clicked. This was the sensation that Wrathion had been waiting to feel ever since they started. He thought they were happy with what they were already doing, but this—being stretched, full, with Anduin hitting that spot right there—this took the cake.

He bit his lip, but that didn’t stop him from crying out with Anduin’s next thrust. 

And the next. 

And the next.

He kept going harder, faster, rapidly building to the point where Wrathion couldn’t take it anymore, and he choked back a scream on Anduin’s last, deepest plunge, the Alliance prince giving a corresponding groan as he injected his seed into this body.

They stayed like that for a while, exchanging sloppy, breathless kisses here and there, until Anduin softened and pulled out. Wrathion snuggled up to him in a happy, dizzy haze, when azure eyes snapped wide open and stared blankly at the ceiling.

“Sodomy. That was sodomy.”

“That was your idea,” Wrathion growled, and flung his pillow in Anduin’s face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

This time, something was different.

Their movements were the same as usual, consistency achieved with regular practice, as Anduin took Wrathion from behind. Their bodies rocked in sync, little moans escaping in a steady stream from the other boy’s lips. Wrathion was terrible at keeping quiet during their activities—Anduin found it incredibly sexy. 

Was his back drawn a little more taut than normal? Was he running a little hotter, skin glistening a little brighter? Even his curls seemed to have some extra bounce. Anduin leaned in to press a kiss to back of Wrathion’s neck, and reached under his body to grasp the neglected flesh there. His hand closed around something engorged and firm.

The realization of what was happening brought him to the edge, and he pumped Wrathion at a merciless pace. They came together, Wrathion snapping back against Anduin in a way he never had before, Anduin holding his hips steady as they rode out their orgasm.

With a twist, Wrathion abruptly pulled away, and in a puff of smoke, a dragon collapsed in a heap on the bed.

“Holy Light, Wrathion!!!” Afterglow withering in his alarm, Anduin leaned down to examine his boyfriend. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

One red eye lazily opened. “Hrrrngh…puny human…harm a mighty dragon?”

Anduin moved his hands away from Wrathion’s maw. He tended to get nippy if he was irritated in dragon form. “This has never happened before. Are you alright?”

“I’m alright. Fantastic, even,” Wrathion grudgingly admitted with a yawn.

“Oh, good. I wasn’t sure, because this is the first time you’ve—” Anduin raised his hand to cover his gasp. “I’ve taken your virginity.”

“Depends on how technical you get with your definitions.”

“I’ve deflowered you.”

“Not this again.” Wrathion rolled so his back was to Anduin and curled up to sleep.

“I’ve taken away something you can never get back!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“Prince Wrynn.”

Anduin turned in the direction of the voice, but didn’t see who called him.

“Prince Wrynn, I must speak with you,” the voice hissed again, and this time he glimpsed movement from the dark, suspicious alleyway to his left.

It wasn’t like nobody tried that one before. Prepared to cast a spell, he stepped into the alley. To his surprise, it was one of Wrathion’s most trusted Blacktalons. 

“Right?”

Anduin and Wrathion had just seen each other a few days ago. With the way things were, they met approximately once a week, and sent letters to each other in the interim. For him to send one of his two most personal messengers so suddenly could only mean something had gone very wrong.

“What is it? Has something happened to Wrathion?” 

“Yes. The black prince does not know I am here. We’re breaking his confidence by coming to you. Left and I discussed it, and you’re the only person who can help,” Right said in a low voice. It was the most he’d ever heard from her at once.

“Is he hurt? I need to grab some supplies.” Anduin went to check if the coast was clear, but Right stopped him.

“He’s not hurt, in a manner of speaking.”

That could mean anything. The blonde braced himself for anything from “Wrathion is stuck in a tree and can’t get down” to “he’s being held captive by other dragons.”

“Then what’s wrong?” he asked with trepidation.

“It’s better if you see for yourself.”

\------------------------------------------------------

Wrathion roused himself from his slumber at the sound of footsteps echoing from the cave entrance. He’d been sleeping a lot in past day or so, sometimes the drowsiness weighing on him so heavily that he could not remember it overtaking him. He didn’t bother making himself presentable, it was only Right or Left anyway—

He was wrong. He hated being wrong. 

“Anduin Wrynn!” he offered by way of greeting. “I gave Left and Right explicit instructions not to divulge my location, especially to you.” 

“They didn’t tell me anything,” the blonde said automatically, more concerned with the sight before him.

Wrathion rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t born yesterday, as I have to keep reminding people. Don’t just stand there, you look idiotic.”

Anduin closed his mouth from where it had been slightly agape, and cautiously approached. Wrathion flicked his tail and snorted. “Are you going to freak out?”

“No.” Anduin dropped down one knee to get a closer look.

“You can touch them. They’re not made of glass,” Wrathion said, moving aside to allow Anduin access.

His eyes flitted up from where they were previously locked. There must have been some form of expression Anduin found in those reptilian features, because he reached out, and soft skin met unyielding shell.  
The eggs were roughly textured and warm to the touch. He ran his hands around one, then the other, mapping their size and shape. They were indiscernible from your average dragon eggs, but to Anduin, there was nothing average about them.

The look of awe on his face was making Wrathion uncomfortable, as was the creepy egg-petting. “I’m glad you didn’t ask whose they were,” he said, to break silence. “If you did, I fully intended to incinerate you, Alliance army or no.”

Anduin chose not to respond to his bluster, instead pressing an ear to the first egg.

“You can’t hear anything yet,” Wrathion informed him, tail curling around his treasures. “They need to be a little older. Don’t you know anything about dragon biology?”

“I know about as much as you.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You would have told me if you becoming reproductively active meant you’d get pregnant.”

Wrathion had the decency to look abashed. No matter how he spun it, there was no getting around the fact that he had been ignorant, overconfident, and had taken the revelation much worse than Anduin was doing now—which was perfectly reasonable given the manner in which Wrathion discovered his condition. Left and Right were sworn to secrecy about that as well.

He was shaken from his thoughts when Anduin giggled.

“I knocked you up.”

There it was. He broke him. 

“That’s hardly legally acceptable terminology,” Wrathion jabbed.

“A prince of Stormwind can’t have illegitimate children.”

Why was he smiling? He’d usually be crying at about this point.

“It’s been done before,” Wrathion pointed out. “The rules don’t apply to royals, that’s why there’s always some half-blood hero born out of wedlock running around.”

Anduin rubbed his right leg. “I’m not that kind of royal.”

He was full of surprises today. Wrathion had envisioned a few scenarios of how this would go, but the real thing was always radically different when it came to the blonde.

For example, he wasn’t expecting it when Anduin took his forepaw in both hands and said, “Wrathion, last of the Black Dragonflight, will you marry me?”

Wrathion withdrew his paw so fast he nearly tumbled backwards in the process. “Are you out of your mind? That—how—?”

Anduin’s smile faded. 

Wrathion was dumbstruck. “You want me to say yes,” he breathed.

“That’s the idea. Normal human beings generally don’t want to be rejected when they propose,” Anduin snarked, though his expression regained a glimmer of hope.

“I can’t believe you.” The dragon was at a loss. “You have a kingdom. I have to be nonaffiliated. We have responsibilities, and a world to save! How am I supposed to unify the factions after this?”

Something about this was familiar. A corner of Anduin’s lip tugged upwards when he realized what it was.

“Is that what I sound like?” he interrupted his rant.

Wrathion pouted. “You’re much more pitchy.”

“Wrathion, as much as the world needs us, these eggs also need a father,” he appealed.

The fight went out of Wrathion. “I know,” he said, quietly.

The blonde realized he might have gone too far. “Hey. No matter what, I’ll be here for you. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Fine, I’ll do it,” he conceded.

The change in attitude threw Anduin off. “Only if you want to. Don’t do it because I want to. No pressure.”

“I never do anything just because you want to,” Wrathion lied. “We might as well do this properly, and once we get married, you’ll stop guilt tripping every time we have sex.”

Anduin threw his arms around the dragon and kissed him on the snout.

“Whoa, hey, wait!” Wrathion shifted into human form so they could exchange a real kiss. “How would you even find someone willing to perform the ceremony?”

“Haven’t you heard?” Anduin smirked. “I’m a priest.”

\--------------------------------------  
Some years later…

Anduin held Wrathion close while he rested. He raised a hand to shade his eyes, and his ring glinted in the sun as he watched two young dragons play in the clouds. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: The tie-breaker game was who makes a noise first. Wrathion always loses.

Ancient Chinese pornography is a thing. The History of Chinese Art was an…interesting class. (I wish to unsee what I have seen.)

Wrathion’s hair inspired by p_3a’s work on AO3, because, duh, turban. I was previously unaware of that.

Wrathion’s circumstances are based on input from a male friend; and sasameyuki on fanfiction.net, whose pets I used for breeding examples.


End file.
